Princess Dadakan!
by Famaqim
Summary: Kadang hidup itu diatas dan kala dibawah, tetapi ada enggak pepatah yang mengatakan 'Kadang hidup jadi ojou-sama, dan kadang hidup jadi rakyat jelata'. Pepatah itu baru dikemukakan oleh seorang anak SMP bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. AoKuroAka!


Layaknya dongeng di zaman dahulu kala, 

Aku adalah puteri dari suatu kerajaan, 

Yang diperebutkan oleh— 

Emperor dan— 

Knight.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : OOC, drama, typo, narasi yang santai, Kuroko jadi nista, dll.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Aomine Daiki (AkaKuroAo)**

 **A/N : Cerita ini untuk mewujudkan cinta saya kepada kapten cabe, Akashi Seijuurou ,Kuroko Tetsuya dan abang item, Aomine Daiki. Tadinya ini mau dibuat dramatis, tapi ya emang saya pada dasarnya orangnya selaw. Jadi males bikin yang serius-serius—jadi ya sudahlah bikin lucu yang bakal garing abis.**

.

.

Hari ini bulan April, musim semi. Awal masuk Teiko _Chuugakkou_. Bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi pengiring tapakan kaki yang melangkah dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Surai sky bluenya berdansa selaras dengan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan dan membuat moodbooster. Blazer putihnya ia remas kuat-kuat karena kegembiraan yang muncul dalam dirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 Tahun. Kelas satu di Teiko _Chuugakkou._

Sepatu pantofel menapaki lantai konblok bewarna hitam, wajah datarnya ia tegakkan. Melihat dengan jelas sekolah barunya. Buku literature yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya menjadi teman sementara dalam petualangannya mencari klub dan menjelajahi sekolah besar ini. Kuroko mendengus pelan.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

Kuroko menjadi bolang sementara,

-o-

Selesai berwisata keliling yang membuat kakinya pegal, ia akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Klub _basket_ , yang rumornya sangat kuat. Dalam klub ini dibagi menjadi 3 string. Dan dalam tes penentuan, sesuai dugaan sang bolang bersurai baby blue dia masuk _third string_.

Kuroko menoleh tidak percaya saat pelatih membicarakan anggota kelas satu yang memasuki _first string_ , Kuroko menemukan pemuda kurang putih—jahat banget dia bilang item berambut dark blue, lalu pemuda berambut hijau lumut dengan membawa Rilakkuma—mungkin dia punya hobi feminim, lalu pemuda berambut ungu yang tinggi sekali untuk ukuran seorang anak SMP—makan tangga kali waktu kecil, dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut merah.

Enggak ada yang special sih—enggak ada karakteristik yang khas dari sang doi berambut merah. Cius, matanya merah rambutnya juga merah. Enggak ada yang aneh. Tapi gimana ya, Kuroko enggak bisa jelasin. Kayaknya ada suatu hal yang bikin dia beda dan lebih menonjol dari yang lain,

"Oh, iya! Dia paling cebol!"

Kuroko yang kayaknya baru nyadar, dia diliatin satu klub langsung salting sendiri. Dirinya enggak sadar ngeluarin pendapat terang-terangan. Dan penjelasan dari coach terus berlanjut seakan-akan kejadian tadi enggak pernah terjadi. Tapi Kuroko nyadar kok, walaupun dia bukan anak indigo tapi si Kuroko tuh bisa ngerasain pandangan menusuk dari sang doi cabe—karena rambutnya merah.

-o-

Sudah 5 bulan rasanya—Kuroko enggak ngitung, dia ikut klub basket. Tetapi hasilnya ngenes banget. Rasanya kayak keliling Jepang buat nyari udon tapi dapetnya bakwan dan combro. Kenapa perumpamaannya begitu? Kuroko mah begitu orangnya. Tepat di depan seorang guru—abis gue bingung dia coach atau siapa. Kuroko dibilangin begini,

"Kamu tidak berguna di tim, bapak tidak menyarankanmu untuk keluar dari klub. Tetapi itu terserah dirimu saja."

Pak, bisa enggak pilih kata-kata yang enggak bikin _brokoro,_ saya udah jomblo disuruh keluar dari klub kesayangan. Sakitnya tuh disini, pak!

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kuroko enggak bilang pendapat nistanya ke sang guru. Jadi diiringi lagu galau ia pergi keluar ruangan dan menemui sang seme item—Aomine Daiki. Sesuai dugaan Kuroko yang pinter, si Aomine nyeramahin Kuroko dengan bahasa prokem dan sok intelektual sana sini. Tapi pada dasarnya IQ Aomine itu memang nungging jadi si Kuroko enggak ngerti dia ngomong apa. Sok intelektual sih, belajar dulu dari kapten cabe sono.

Akhirnya setelah Kuroko kesel dan pusing ngetranslate apa yang Aomine ceramahin dia bentak si Abang Item—

"WOI UDAH WOI GUE CAPEK DENGERIN CERAMAHAN LO YANG *piip* dan *piip*, KALO BEGO YA BEGO AJA!"

Suasana hening, Aomine cengok, Kuroko blushing. Yah, sisi premannya keluar.

"Tetsu, gue tau kalo gue itu bego… tapi kalo dibilang langsung tuh…"

Aomine terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi, dan di sekeliling Aomine berjajarlah kelopak bunga mawar yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-kun, enggak bermaksud."

"KOK LO MUKANYA DATAR BANGET SIH?! YANG TULUS DONG TULUS!"

"Aku udah tulus, kaka~"

Stop, ini lama-lama si Kuroko OOC dan Akashi ogah jadi seme dia. Jadi adegan ini kita skip dan kita lompat pas Kuroko udah ketemu Akashi dan duo babunya (baca : Midorin dan Murasakibara). Sang kapten cabe yang ngeliat Aomine ngomong sendiri—dia enggak notice Kuroko, langsung mencap Aomine sakit jiwa.

"Akashi, gue enggak gila."

Oh dia bisa baca pikiran toh.

"Jadi lo apa? FA? Jones?"

JLEB!

"Gue tau situ yang ganteng—gajah tenggelem, mah pilih cewek tinggal nunjuk."

Aomine ber- _duck face_ dengan jijaynya.

"Diam kau Aomine, kalau kau tidak gila. Kau ngapain ngomong sendiri."

"Akashi-senpai, notice me!"

Akashi yang berasa denger sesuatu—itu suara orang mas, nengok dan menemukan Kuroko yang dengan moe moe kyunnya pasang banner 'Senpai Notice Me'.

"Kamu siapa ya? Dan kapan datengnya?"

"Jahat banget sih Akashi-kun."

"Tapi, Tetsu pertama kali gue ngeliat lu gue juga enggak kenal."

"Bodo amat dah Aomine-kun."

"Ini siapa Aomine?"

"Oh, dia Kuroko Tetsuya anggota _third string_ yang ngenes usahanya sia-sia."

Kuroko nahan diri buat ngebakar majalah Mai-chan.

"Ohhhh… yaudah. Udah yuk Akachin pulang aja."

"Tunggu, aku sedikit tertarik dengannya." Akashi ngomong dengan pedenya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun saya enggak maho."

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Kuroko-kun…"

"Apaan lu pake Keigo sama Tetsu?! Diskriminasi nih!"

Akashi mengikrarkan diri untuk mengabaikan entitas item disamping Kuroko.

"Maksudku adalah hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu."

"Oh."

Kuroko ngangguk paham, tapi dia enggak paham kenapa Akashi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya dan elus pipi embulnya itu.

"Akashi-kun ngapain?"

"Kamu lucu."

"Udah saya bilang saya enggak maho."

Aomine yang merasa sohib ukenya itu dalam bahaya dengan segera ia menjauhkan Kuroko dari Akashi. Dan meluk Kuroko secara protektif.

"Apaan sih lo Aomine, ganggu aja. Lagi pewe juga gue." Akashi mulai keluar sisi premannya.

"Modus mulu lu kerjaannya, udah ah jangan sentuh-sentuh dia lagi!"

"Lo berani merintah gue?"

"Emang lo siapa gue?"

Adu glare antara Akashi vs Aomine pun dimulai, Midorima facepalm, Murasakibara bodo amat, Kuroko adem ayem aja dipeluk abang item. Pada saat ini kedua pemain basket yang kulitnya kopi susu itu mendeklarasikan perang 'Kuroko itu milik gue seutuhnya'. Sang doi uke mah woles aja dijadiin bahan rebutan,

Lihat aja kedepannya gimana…

Kayaknya bakalan seru deh, otak Kuroko yang kreatif sudah memikirkan berbagai rencana agar fanfiction ini nista—loh.

.

.

.

A/N : Aduh, jangan timpuk gue pake barang terdekat. Gue enggak tahu kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini. Padahal prototype awalnya tuh drama 'Pierrot' AkaKuro. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi nista fanfictionnya. Yah mau dikata apa lah. Lanjut aja, kalau readers saya suka dan review fanfiction ini. Saya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang valing dalam :v


End file.
